Бьорк
500px|rightОдна из самых свободных вокалистов популярной музыки, Бьорк Гудмундсдоттир (известная просто как Бьорк) проводит большинство своей жизни создавая музыку искусства и экперимента, которая бросает вызов попыкам классификации. Те, кто знают ее только по сольному творчеству, начавшемуся в 1993 году, могут быть удивлены тем, что она выпускала альбомы вместе с тремя различными группами. Бьорк с ее эксцентричным и оригинальным талантом получила некоторую известность уже в 16 лет. Когда Бьорк родилась в Рейкъявике (Исландия), ничего не предвещало того, что она станет самым известным в мире исладнским музыкантом и самым узнаваемым гражданином своей страны. Еще ребенком она училась играть на флейте и фортепьяно, изучала вокал. В 1979 году в 15 лет под сильным влиянием творчества Siouxsie и Banshees она собрала свою первую музыкальную группу пост-панков - Tappi Tikarass. В 1982 году две песни группы были включены в сборник радио Новая Исландская Волна 'Рок в Рейкъявике', а Бьорк была призанана наболее обещающим молодым талантом. В 1983 Бьорк и другие звезды Волны были приглашены выступить единой группой на специальной радиопрограмме. Она и некоторые другие, включая Einar Orn и Sigtryggur Baldursson хорошо сработались и к осени этого же года создали новую группу - Kukl. К тому времени, когда второй и последний альбом группы Tappi Tikarass вышел с запозданием в 1983 году, новый коллектив Kukl стал основным местом творчества Бьорк. В последующие два года Бьорк с группой выпустили два альбома, провели тур по Европе и начали развивать джазовую музыку в стиле джаза и политического пост-панка. К середине 1986 Kukl исчерпал себя. 8 июня 1986 года у Бьорк и ее мужа, гитариста Thor Eldon, родился сын Sindri, и в этот же день была основана новая группа из двух счастливых родителей и нескольких членов коллектива Kukl. К концу года они определились с названием группы: Sykurmolarnir, а по-английски - Sugarcubes (Кусочки сахара). Успех исландской версии их певого мечтательного и отличного от других сигнла Birthday (День рождения) в 1987 привел к подписанию контракта с звукозаписывающей компанией Elektra. Весной 1988 года их дебют - альбом Life's Too Good (Жизнь слишком хороша) получил восторженные отзывы в Америке. В дополнение к Birthday jangl- и в чем-то запутывающий сингл Motrocrash тоже получил хорошую долю эфира. Однако второй CD под названием Here Today, Tomorrow, Next Week (Здесь сегодня, Завтра, На следующей неделе) был оценен не так высоко. В 1990 году Бьорк взяла паузу, чтобы записать Gling-Glo - альбом традиционных исландских джазовых мелодий. Несмотря на то, что вышедший в 1992 году третий альбом Sugarcubes Stick Around for Joy (Слоняться за счастьем) включал сингл, точно названный Hit (Хит), группа распалась. К этому времени вся слава сфокусировалась на Бьорк и начало ее сольной карьеры было логичным исходом. 'Лебединной песней' Sugarcubes стал альбом ремиксов It's - It (Именно это) выпущенный в 1992 году - предвестник сольной работы Бьорк с танцевальными ремисами. Разорвав с мужем, Бьорк и ее сын переехали в Лондон в 1993 году. Это позволило ей работать с продюсерами Британской музыкальной сцены - один из лучших, Nellee Hooper, трудился над первым сольным альбомом Бьорк - Debut (Дебют). Выдвинутый на первый план замечальным сиглом Human Behaviour (Человеческое поведение), где использовались литавры и гитара, Debut получил широкое признание: от разгрома журналом Rolling Stone до похвал многими другими. Реальность отразилась в цифрах: размеры продаж Debut окончательно утвердили Бьорк, как звезду в Америке. В 1995 Бьорк продолжила с меланхоличным альбомом Post. Он не продавался с таким же успехом как Debut несмотря на очень завлекающее видео от Busby Berkeley для Blow a Fuse (It's Oh So Quiet) (Вышибло предохранитель (Ох, так тихо вокруг)) - феерия в стиле big-band-jazz. 1997 год начался с релиза альбома Telegram (Телеграмма), в котором почти каждый трек из Post был ремиксом или перезаписан с различными соисполнителями от Dillinja, Deodato до Brodsky Quartet. Куда еще пойдет Бьорк можно только догадываться... Все ПЛЕЕРЫ Рунета на AudioMarket.ru! CD, MP3, MD, кассетные плееры, диктофоны, наушники.... Дискография: Homogenic 1. Hunter 2. Joga 3. Unravel 4. Bachelorette 5. All neon like 6. 5 years 7. Immature 8. Alarm call 9. Pluto 10. All is full of love Bjork Gudmundsdottir родилась 21 ноября 1965 года в Рейкьявике. Пожалуй, только эта казенная фраза и возможна в ее биографии. Потому что стандартное "описание творческого пути" человека, создающего настолько виртуозную, уникальную, душераздирающе красивую музыку к Бьорк применить сложно. Но тем не менее... Ее отчим был хиппи (родители Бьорк развелись когда ей было 3 года отроду) и Бьорк, таким образом, была настоящим "ребенком цветов", выращиваемым в свободной атмосфере хипповской коммуны. Хотя название ее первого самостоятельного альбома "Debut" и предполагало, что это первая работа Бьорк, на самом деле она была профессиональной вокалисткой с самого детства. Ребенком она изучала флейту, фортепьяно и вокал, сколотив, таким образом, приличный бэкграунд из музыкального образования. В 1977 году в Исландии, когда Бьорк еще училась в начальной школе, вышел настоящий дебютный альбом Бьорк, который назывался просто и незатейливо - "Bjork". Она записала его в возрасте 11 лет, уже тогда показав себя упорным и целеустремленным человеком. Ее учительница из Рейкьявикской музыкальной школы принесла записи юной певицы на местную радиостанцию, где ими заинтересовался звукозаписывающий лэйбл Falkinn. Запись альбома проходила в августе - сентябре 1977 года на студии Хльоудрита в г. Хафнафьордуре. Мать Бьорк Хильдур Хауксдоуттир пригласила своих друзей - музыкантов басиста Паульми Гуннарссона и ударника Сигурдура Карлссона принять участие в записи, а те в свою очередь подошли к делу со всей серьезностью и привлекли к участию в записи лучших музыкантов Исландии. Всего в альбом вошло 10 композиций, среди которых было несколько исландских фольклорных песен и кавер-версии таких хитов 70-х, как "Christopher Robin" Мэлани, "Your Kiss Is Sweet" Стиви Уандера и "Fool On The Hill" The Beatles, кроме того в альбом также вошла инструментальная композиция "Йоуханнес Кьярваль", которую Бьорк написала сама. В записи альбома Бьорк принимала участие не только как вокалистка, в нескольких песнях она исполнила музыкальные партии на флейте и клавишных. После выхода этой пластинки Бьорк получила очень большую известность в своей родной стране. Бьорк уже стала известной, но пока только в Исландии. До начала сольной карьеры в 1995 году Бьорк успела поработать с тремя группами. В конце 70-х Бьорк была весьма неравнодушна к панку - в 1979 году она организовала пост-панк группу под названием Exodus, а в следующем году она пела с Jam 80. В 81 году Бьорк и басист Exodus Якоб Магнуссон образовали группу "Tappi Tikarrass" ("Заткни стерве (или суке) зад") и записали миньон "Bitid Fast I Vitid" на фирме Spor. Через два года - в 1983 - вышел альбом "Miranda". После этого вместе с Эйнар Ёрн Бенедиктссон и Тором Элдоном (который позже стал ее мужем) она организовала группу Kukl ("Колдовство"). До того, как Kukl плавно переросли в Sugarcubes (это случилось летом 1986 года), они выпустили два альбома: "The Eye" (1984) и "Holidays in Europe" (1986). 8 июня 1986 года у Бьорк и ее мужа и гитариста Тора Элдона, родился сын, названный Синдри. В тот же самый день была основана новая группа, включающая двух счастливых родителей, плюс несколько членов Kukl. К концу года они придумали окончательное название группы Sykurmolarnir, или, по-английски, Sugarcubes. Большим успехом для нового коллектива стал выпуск первого же сингла "Birthday" в 1987 году в результате подписания контракта с Elektra Records. The Sugarcubes стали одной из редких исландских групп, которая смогла вырваться за пределы своей страны. Весной 1988 года в США был выпущен их дебютный альбом "Life's Too Good", который быстро стал англо-американским хитом. В последующие 4 года команда укрепила свою популярность и стала культовой в США и Британии. Второй альбом "Here Today Tomorrow Next Week" (1989 год), однако, не принес такой же прибыли. В 90 году Бьорк записала несколько джазовых стандартов и оригинальных композиций с джазовой би-боп группой Trio Gudmundar Ingolfssonar. Свою работу с Трио Гудмундура Ингольфссона Бьорк начала с нескольких совместных выступлений в ночных клубах - ее голос идеально подходил для джазового вокала. Сам процесс создания альбома "Gling-Glo" очень необычен (чего стоит, например тот факт, что для записи 14 песен музыкантам потребовалось всего 17 часов совместной студийной работы). Альбом "Gling-Glo", к сожалению, был выпущен только в Исландии. Хотя третий альбом Sugarcubes 1992 года "Stick Around for Joy" - был по-настоящему классным, группа распалась в том же году - столь напряженными к тому времени стали отношения между Бьорк и Элдоном. Слава Sugarcubes уже сосредоточилась вокруг Бьорк, но так или иначе, она и сама все больше склонялась к "одиночному плаванию". 1998 году на лейбле Elektra/Asylum, с которым Бьорк сотрудничает уже много лет, вышел сборник Sugarcubes "Great Crossover Potential" с 14-ю треками с вышедших ранее альбомов - прим. ред. После этого Бьорк с сыном в 1993 году переехала в Лондон, и начала сольную карьеру. Однако, вместо того, чтобы следовать изощренной гитарной линии Sugarcubes, Бьорк погрузилась в мир танцевальной и клубной музыки. Она работала с такими корифеями жанра, как Нелли Хупером (продюсером, который до этого был известен по Soul II Soul и Massive Attack), Underworld и Трики. "Debut", ее первый альбом (если не считать исландской пластинки, которую она сделала в 11 лет), не только утвердил ее на новом художественном направлении, но и, став международным хитом, сделал из нее самую оригинальную звезду 90-х. Первым результатом сотрудничества Бьорк и Хупера стал сингл "Human Behaviour", который увидел свет в июне 1993. Песня вошла в британский Top 40, подготовив успешное 3 место альбома "Debut". В течение 1993 года Бьорк не покидала британский хит-парад с песнями "Venus as a Boy", "Big Time Sensuality", а также "Play Dead". В США хиты "Human Behavior", "Big Time Sensuality" и "Violently Happy" активно крутили рок-радиостанции и MTV. Песни Бьорк были на ура приняты рецензентами и публикой по обе стороны Атлантики. В конце года влиятельнейший британский музыкальный еженедельник "New Musical Express" назвал "Debut" Альбомом Года, а Бьорк стала Вокалисткой и Открытием года по версии BRIT. "Debut" стал золотым в США и платиновым в Британии. В течение 1994 года Бьорк записывала второй альбом с Нелли Хупером, Трики, Грехем Мэйси из 808 State, Skunk Anansie и Howie B. из Mo'Wax Records. Тогда же она выпустила ремиксы, участвовала в написании музыки к альбому Мадонны "Bedtime Stories" (для которого Бьорк написала песню "Bedtime Story") и выступила на MTV Unplugged. "Army of Me", первый сингл с грядущего альбома Бьорк, вышел весной 1995 года; он дебютировал на десятом месте в Британии и стал альтернативным рок-хитом в США. "Post", второй альбом певицы, вышел в свет в июне 1995 года и получил хороший прием, добравшись до второго места в Британии и до 32-го в США. Коммерчески он стал не столь успешным, как "Debut", но помог Бьорк стать во второй раз лауреатом премии BRIT. Синглы с "Post" - "Isobel", "It's Oh So Quiet" и "Hyperballad" были успешными в Британии, но не в США. В конце 1996 года Бьорк выпускает "Telegram" - сборник радикальных ремиксов на песни с альбома "Post", в Штатах сборник выходит в январе 1997 года. Последний - не менее экспериментальный и яркий - альбом Bjork "Homogenic" вышел в 1997 году. Об этом альбоме информации довольно мало - и это не удивительно - он записывался более 6 месяцев в уединенной студии на юге Испании. Сама Бьорк в одном из интервью после его выхода назвала альбом "непростым". Известно, что очень сильное влияние на эмоциональный настрой "Homogenic" оказало покушение на жизнь Бьорк - в 1996 году 24-летний поклонник Рикардо Лопес послал ей по почте бомбу, начиненную серной кислотой и видеокассету, где он признается в своей любви к певице и под звуки песни "I Miss You" пускает себе пулю в висок (по другой версии Рикардо Лопес обвинял Бьорк в связи с чернокожим музыкантом Голди, в пользу этого говорит тот факт, что перед самоубийством Рикардо Лопес побрил себе череп и нанес на голову и лицо ритуальную раскраску). Бомбу успели перехватить и обезвредить работники Скотланд-Ярда (посылка была отправлена на домашний адрес Бьорк в Лондоне), но для певицы это стало серьезным психологическим шоком. Ее состояние в полной мере передалось в музыку. По словам Бьорк этот альбом выполнен в едином эмоциональном ключе, что отражено в названии. "Homogenic" - реально не существующее слово, оно ничего не значит, но имеется в виду цельность, однородность. Это качество альбома очень заметно в сравнении с предыдущими альбомами, которые представляли собой калейдоскоп стилей и музыкальных решений. Последние три года после выхода "Homogenic" Бьорк "задвинула" все свои музыкальные проекты ради работы над картиной "Танцующая В Темноте". И вот теперь, после окончания работы и над фильмом, и над саундтреком к нему ("Selma Songs"), Бьорк продолжает трудиться над новым сольным альбомом (подробнее о музыке к фильму и об отношении Бьорк к картине, а также Ларсу фон Триеру читайте в разделах Интервью и Фильм - прим. ред.). "Я всё время пишу песни, чтобы оставаться в здравом уме, на данный момент альбом ещё не закончен, но я уже сделала восемь или девять песен, - сказала она в недавнем интервью. - Новый альбом будет прямой противоположностью "Homogenic". Это трудно объяснить, потому, что я нахожусь в середине работы над ним. "Homogenic" был наполнен противостоянием. Эмоционально всё в нём было на одиннадцать, и струнные и ударные. Как будто каждый схватил флаг и трубу и ту-ту-ру-ту!" Бьорк делает вид, что играет на трубе. "Если "Homogenic" был на одиннадцать, то моя новая работа будет на минус одиннадцать. Это очень счастливый альбом, тогда как "Homogenic", я думаю, был злым. Он счастливый и очень тихий, и очень интравертный, и очень микро". Бьорк планирует выпустить новый альбом Vespertine в 2001-2 годах. Эксперименты продолжаются... P.S. В этой не до конца полной биографии ни слова не сказано про видео-работы Бьорк. Впрочем, это отдельная и очень интересная тема, заслуживающая целого сайта. Певица, пианистка и композитор Бьорк (настоящее имя Бьорк Гундмундсдоттир) родилась 12 октября 1966 года в Исландии. Попробовав себя в нескольких любительских группах Рейкьявика, в июне 1986 года Бьорк организовала группу Sugarcubes, в начале 90-х ставшую весьма популярной и за пределами Исландии. В середине 90-х Бьорк начала успешную сольную карьеру, пик которой пришелся на ее сольный альбом «Post» (1995 год), быстро достигший верхней отметки американского хит-парада; выпущенные отдельными синглами, пользовались успехом композиции «Army Of Me», «Enjoy» и «I Miss You». _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ BJORK Исландская певица Бьорк Гудмундсдоттир (Bjork Gundmundsdottir), более известная как просто Бьорк, родилась 21 ноября 1965 года в Рейкьявике в самой обычной семье. Она рано проявила музыкальные способности. В пятилетнем возрасте поступила в специальную музыкальную школу, где в течение десяти лет обучалась по классам вокала, фортепиано и флейты. В возрасте 11 лет, после выступления на национальном радио с песней "I Love To Love", Бьорк записала свой первый альбом, названный просто ее именем (включал кавер-версии поп-стандартов от Beatles до Стиви Уандера, а также вещи исландских композиторов). Бьорк пела и играла на флейте. Диск стал платиновым, однако продлевать контракт и записывать новую пластинку девочка не стала. Она рано осознала, что в искусстве не бывает легких путей. И стала искать свой путь – единственный и неповторимый. Этот путь пролег через девичью панк-команду Spit And Snot («Плевок и харчок»), «гаражный» бэнд Exodus и еще одну панк-группу Tappi Tikarrass (непереводимое исландское ругательство). Последняя даже записала два альбома (1981 и 1983). Все это время девушка не переставала учиться в музыкальной школе, которую с успехом и заканчила. И вновь нежелание следовать по накатанному пути, оправдывая звание «вундеркинда» - Бьорк играла по клубам, стучала на ударных в группе, работала на подпевках то у одной, то у другой команды. Наконец, сообщество ее музыкантов-единомышленников преобразовалось в группу KUKL («Ведьма» по-исландски), игравшую пост-панк с готическим уклоном. KUKL тоже выпустила два альбома – «The Eye» (1984) и «Holidays in Europe» (1986), на Crass Records. Летом 1986 года группа KUKL была преобразована в Sugarcubes. День рождения группы стал и днем рождения сына Бьорк – Синдри. Вскоре Бьорк вышла замуж за отца ребенка, гитариста Sugarcubes Тоура Эльдона. Sugarcubes – одна из немногих исландских групп, прославившихся за пределами родной страны. Команда подписала контракт с «One Little Indian» в Британии и «Elektra Records» в Штатах. Дебютный альбом Sugarcubes «Life's Too Good» вышел в 1988 году и был приветствован критикой. Главное внимание привлекала, конечно же, молодая и эксцентричная солистка Бьорк – она казалась пламенем, которое не мог задуть никакой ветер. Но друзья-музыканты очень быстро запутались в личных отношениях (так, Бьорк и Тоур решили развестись, а вот ударник с вокалистом, наоборот, поженились – в Исландии это возможно). Все это не помешало группе выпустить второй альбом «Here Today, Tomorrow, Next Week!» (1989), более экспериментаторский, нежели поп-роковый дебютник, и потому более прохладно принятый критикой. Группа много гастролировала, однако в 1990 все ее участники решили взять тайм-аут и временно заняться собственными делами. Бьорк за период сотрудничества с Sugarcubes снялась в нескольких ролях в кино, а в 1990 записала несколько джазовых стандартов и оригинальных композиций с исландской джаз-группой Trio Gudmundar Ingolfssonar (альбом «Gling-Glo» был выпущен только на родине певицы). В то же время она заинтересовалась новыми музыкальными направлениями, в том числе электронными – традиционный набор инструментов, «старое» звучание ее больше не устраивали. В 1992 году вышли альбом ремиксов «It's It was» и третий LP Sugarcubes "Stick Around for Joy". Последнийбыл принят очень неплохо, но для Бьорк работа с этой группой уже не столь интересна. Перебравшись в Лондон, она начала сольную карьеру. Уже годом ранее Бьорк попробовала свои силы на поприще стиля хаус, спев в композиции «Ooops» Грэма Мэсси – автора поекта 808 State. Бьорк работает также с видным продюсиром Нелли Хупером, записывая с ним сингл «Human Behaviour», который в 1993 году входит в Тор 40. Это подготавливает почву для первого полноценного альбома, который занимает третье место в чартах, несмотря на то, что был задуман как абсолютно некоммерческий. Альбом получает название «Debut» - таким образом Бьорк подчеркивает, что вновь начинает все сначала, и на этот раз совершенно самостоятельно. Необычный, чуть изломанный, как бы не от мира сего, и при этом очень трогательный образ, создаваемый Бьорк, с восторгом принимается публикой. Еще два сингла – «Venus as a Boy», «Big Time Sensuality”, а также неальбомная "Play Dead", записанная вместе с Дэвидом Арнольдом как саундтрек к фильму «Young Americans» становятся радиохитами по обе стороны Атлантики. Критика захлебывается восторгом, отмечая неординарность и глубину дарования Бьорк и в то же время мучаясь с определением стиля ее музыки. Голос Бьорк, завораживающий, инфантильный и одновременно экспрессивный, срывающийся с нежнейшего кантабиле на визг, с шепота на рык, единожды услышав, не может забыть никто. В конце года журнал NME называет «Дебют» альбомом года, он становится золотым в США и платиновым в Британии. Бьорк получает премию BRIT Awards как Лучшая артистка мира. Самые опытные и известные хаус-музыканты – от Fluke до Underworld - создают ремиксы на песни Бьорк, занимающие высшие строчки в танцевальных чартах. Признанием безусловного таланта молодой артистки стал тот факт, что сама Мадонна обратилась к ней с предложением выступить в качестве соавтора заглавной песни для ее нового альбома «Bedtime Stories». В 1994 году Бьорк выступает unplugged на MTV. В отличие от многих других певиц (и певцов), чей дебют стал их же закатом, Бьорк всем своим дальнейшим творчеством показала, что яркая искра в начале пути возгорелась в пламя, будоражащее, нервное, иногда приглушенное, но затем вновь вспыхивающее еще сильнее. Каждый из последующих альбомов Бьорк - «Post» (1995, за который певица второй раз получила BRIT Award как Best International Female Artist), «Telegram» (1996, задуманный как ремикс «Post», но в результате получившийся совершенно самостоятельным альбомом), экспериментаторско-минималистский «Homogenic» (1997), «Selmasongs» (2000), «Vespertine» (2001) - оригинальная, удивляющая, восхищающая и в целостности, и в деталях работа. От трогательно-свежего «Debut» до зрелого «Vespertine» Бьорк прошла долгий путь, но при этом она сохранила главное свое качество – она осталось ребенком, смотрящим на мир своим широко распахнутыми глазами, которые (возможно, благодаря причудливому разрезу) видят то, чего не замечают обычные люди. Она всегда оставалась самой собой, и при этом ее непохожесть, «инакость» и искренность порой была столь откровенной, что даже пугала. Однако Бьорк, как уже говорилось, никогда не любила работать в одиночку, и ее музыка постоянно испытывала воздействие того, с кем в данный момент сотрудничала артистка. Грэм Мэсси и Нелли Хупер, внесшие вклад в "Дебют", «электронные гении» Трики и Хауи Би, продюсировавшие «Post», композитор и продюсер Марк Белл, вложивший немало сил в альбомы «Homogenic» и «Selmasongs», Винс Мендоза и Марк «Спайк» Стент, участвовавшие в работе над «Selmasongs» и «Vespertine», король драм-энд-бэйса Голди – их роль в жизни и творчестве Бьорк была различной. Впрочем, надо отметить, что подробности своей личной жизни Бьорк очень оберегает, и часто говорит, что единственный мужчина в ее жизни – это сын Синдри. Как и жизнь большинства артистов, ее судьба не обошлась без горьких разочарований. Срыв голоса, повлекшая долгое и упорное лечение; вспышка ярости, заставившая Бьорк наброситься и избить журналистку, хотевшую что-то спросить у Синдри в аэропорту Бангкока; сумасшедший фанат, вышибивший себе мозги из пистолета после того, как отправил Бьорк по почте бомбу (которую полиции чудом удалось перехватить) – все это приводило к депрессиям и необходимости переоценивать ценности. Но, возможно, невидимые чужому глазу переживания становились и источником вдохновения. В 1999 году Бьорк снялась в фильме популярного режиссера Ларса фон Триера «Танцующая во тьме», где сыграла Сельму, женщину с трудной судьбой, отдающую свою жизнь во спасение собственного сына. Бьорк же сочинила всю музыку к этой кинодраме. В 2000 году вышел саундтрек «SelmaSongs», многими воспринятый как новый альбом Бьорк. За роль в этом фильме Бьорк на Каннском фестивале получали титул лучшей актрисы. Родная Исландия пожаловала своей славной дочери замок, за стенами которого она может чувствовать себя спокойно и в полной безопасности. А Франция в 2001 году вручила ей Орден рыцаря. К 2001 году был уже почти готов материал для нового «номерного» альбома – «Vespertine», выход которого, впрочем, был отложен на конец августа 2001 года. Этот диск еще раз подтвердил, что Бьорк – одна из самых оригинальных, ярких и, безусловно, талантливых артисток в современной поп-музыке. ДИСКОГРАФИЯ: Sugarcubes: 1988 Life's Too Good Elektra 1989 Here Today Tomorrow Next Week Elektra 1992 Stick Around for Joy Бьорк соло: 1977 Bjork Falkinn 1990 Gling Glo One Little 1993 Debut Elektra 1995 Post Elektra 1996 Telegram Elektra 1997 Homogenic One Little 2000 Selmasongs: Music from the Motion Picture... Elektra 2001 London Times Import 2001 Vespertine (Universal)thumb Категория:Люди